


Her Refuge

by nathans_tales



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathans_tales/pseuds/nathans_tales
Summary: Josephine is stressed out by her ever-growing workload for the Inquisition, and Leliana helps her relax.





	Her Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I've ever written, but the first I've ever posted! I'm nervous but excited to share this. This is my first attempt at writing smut, so forgive me for any awkward parts or inaccuracies, lol. I adore Leliana/Josephine with my entire being, so I hope I do them justice! If you enjoy this fic, please comment and let me know what you liked!

Candle light flickered throughout the dim office as the spymaster slipped through the door, offering just enough light for her to make out Josephine’s worn out expression when she slammed her quill onto the desk.

“Frustrated, are we?” she inquired, leaning her hip against the mahogany desk.

“Oh, Leliana! I didn’t see you come in. Excuse my outburst, I am just so very… _tired_ ,” Josephine sighed.

“I can see that,” Leliana replied with a frown. “It’s rather late, Josie. You should get some rest.”

Josephine huffed with frustration, picking her quill back up. “If only I could. I have so many missives to write, payroll must be completed, I have to contact Arl Teagan, and I absolutely must finish my request to the Viscount of Starkhaven since Inquisitor Trevelyan insisted on choosing Cullen’s plan for the—”

“Josie, all of that can wait for tomorrow—”

“—but I have to entertain two comte’s and a duke tomorrow, and if I don’t finish these letters now…” Josephine sighed, dropping her face into her hands. “I am so exhausted, Leliana. I haven’t had a moment to breathe in days, and you and I haven’t had time alone in weeks. I just…”

Leliana felt a pang of guilt, knowing that Josephine was here enduring this stress at her request. She knew no one could do this job like Josephine, but she still regretted having to put her through this. No one could have predicted just how overwhelming the Inquisition would become.

For years Josephine has been Leliana’s support, a safe haven to come back to when it seemed as though what she had to do, and who she had become, was too much to handle -- even when she knew she didn't deserve it. She recalled all of those nights when she would find Josephine asleep on her couch, having waited up for her; the nights they spent writing letters when they could not be together; the nights when she woke up sweating, shaking, terrified by memories that tormented her still, only to have Josephine hold her close until the nightmares left… she would try her best to offer that same refuge in return.

“Josie,” she whispered, reaching over the desk to cup the ambassador’s cheek, “we have time now. Come to bed. You can’t get your work done while you’re so exhausted.”

“But if I don’t finish all of this now, it won’t happen.”

“Josie.”

Josephine sighed and turned her face into Leliana’s hand, kissing her palm. “I suppose you have a point.” She tidied the papers on her desk, capped the inkwell, blew out the candles, and moved around to where Leliana stood. Leliana wrapped her arms around her lover’s waist and pulled her in. As their lips met, she felt Josephine relax against her.

“I’ve missed you,” Leliana whispered.

Josephine kissed her again, as if an entire lifetime had passed since the last one. “I’ve missed you, too.”

With a smile, Leliana slipped her hand into Josephine’s, intertwined their fingers, and led her towards the door.

***

When they reached Josephine’s quarters, Leliana stoked the fire and put on hot water for tea. Josephine took a seat on the couch in front of the hearth and wrapped herself in a thick blanket.

“If the Inquisitor would just listen to what I'm suggesting for the supplies negotiations with Redcliffe, it would make all of our jobs significantly easier,” Josephine grumbled, pushing her feet closer to the fire. “I feel as though he never seriously considers my suggestions until they are the only option left.”

“For a noble, he has an alarming lack of diplomacy experience. It seems to me that he simply doesn't understand the value of your suggestions,” Leliana replied. She opened the wardrobe and pulled out a long white nightgown, thick with ruffles and lace patterns. She held it up to her face briefly, enjoying the light scent of lavender that drifted from the garment. Leliana thought back to a night several years prior; they had managed to find a weekend to spend together in the midst of her work for the Divine, and Josephine’s ambassadorial duties. Josephine had been wearing a lovely lavender perfume, and Leliana complimented her on the scent. She had since noticed cuts of lavender tucked away amongst Josephine’s wardrobe.

She placed the nightgown on the end of the bed and walked back over to the hearth. She made a cup of tea and handed it to her lover, sitting beside her on the couch. Josephine took a satisfied sip, rich with spices, and laid her head against Leliana’s shoulder.

“Perhaps I should invite the Inquisitor to our weekly interludes, to help foster a deeper appreciation of diplomacy. Do you think he would enjoy that?”

Leliana smirked. “I think he would attend them to appease you, and then complain about how frivolous they are while sparring with Cassandra.”

Josephine grumbled at that and finished her tea, not understanding how one could _not_ see the value in an afternoon interlude between colleagues. Leliana took her cup and put it aside, then stood. “Would you like me to take your mind off it? I’m thinking a massage could help.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely,” Josephine replied, eagerly removing the blanket before Leliana lead her to the bedside.

The spymaster carefully reached around and unclasped the heavy gold necklace, placing it on the night stand before working her fingers through the ambassador’s elaborate ensemble of belts and silk. She teased her fingers lightly against Josephine’s skin as her clothing dropped to the floor. She leaned in and pressed their lips together, deepening the kiss as she guided Josephine to sit on the edge of the bed. She quickly discarded her chainmail and settled herself behind Josephine.

She began to work her fingers against her lower neck and shoulders, tenderly easing out the tension that had settled there. She started humming softly as she did so, subconsciously choosing a lullaby that Wynne had taught her all those years ago. When she came across a particularly tight knot, she dug her thumbs in a little harder and Josephine groaned. As she methodically worked her fingers across each shoulder, she felt weeks of tension slip away beneath her touch.

Leliana leaned closer and began kissing Josephine’s neck, soft and warm. She dropped her hands from Josephine’s shoulders, slowly brushing them down her sides, underneath her breasts, finally resting on the top of her thighs. She rubbed small circles against her skin, but stopped there, waiting.

“ _Yes_ ,” Josephine whispered, arousal already leaking into her voice. Leliana moved her hand further down, between the apex of her lover’s thighs, and slid a finger between her already slick folds. She pressed her finger against her clit, rubbing slow circles as her kisses to her neck became more hot and insistent. Josephine’s breaths grew heavier as she moaned out Leliana’s name.

“Mmm? What was that?” Leliana whispered against her skin, nipping at her neck.

“Leliana, _please_ ,” Josephine gasped, thick with desperation. Leliana obeyed and slid two fingers inside her, pumping slowly and deeply.

Josephine’s breath caught in her throat as she took in the spymasters skillful fingers. As Leliana pressed in deeper, Josephine rolled her hips forward to grind her clit against her palm. Leliana began pumping harder and faster, moving her free hand up to tease a hardened nipple, eliciting a deep groan from the ambassador.

“Come for me, Josie,” Leliana whispered before biting the sensitive skin at the base of her neck. Josephine cried out and came undone around her fingers, her body shaking as pleasure shot through her core.

Leliana slowed her fingers as she worked Josephine through her climax, pushing lazily until she felt her lover relax against her. She gently pulled out and brought her fingers to her own mouth, indulgently sucking them clean.

“I’ve missed the taste of you.”

Leliana moved and eased Josephine back onto the bed, laying face down against the plush pillows. She continued moving her hands from her shoulders down her back, working out any remaining stiffness. She followed her hands with her lips, tracing kisses down Josephine’s unmarred skin. She looked up when she noticed how Josephine’s breathing had slowed, and smiled slyly at her lover’s peaceful face, on the brink of sleep. Leliana nipped at the skin just above Josephine’s bottom, causing her to gasp into the pillows. Leliana giggled and reached behind her for the nightgown she had retrieved earlier. After helping Josephine into the nightgown, Leliana discarded the rest of her own clothing, leaving only her smallclothes, and slid under the heavy blankets.

Wrapping her arms around Josephine, Leliana snuggled against her with a content sigh.

“Sleep well, Josie.”


End file.
